The present invention relates generally to material handling and transportation and to apparatus for supporting any object directed along a relatively smooth metallic guideway. This invention has particular utility in capsulate-type material conveying systems in a pipeline and provides capsule support therein.
It has been discovered that certain energy efficiencies may be achieved by introducing liquid, gaseous, or solid materials into a capsule and then transporting the capsule through a pipeline. Systems exist whereby packaged or bulk material is introduced into wheeled capsules which are propelled through a pipeline by columns of air. Whereas the present invention may be utilized in a wide variety of environments, particular utility has been found in pipeline capsule systems.
Serious difficulties may arise through the use of wheeled capsules. For example, because of the space limitations within a pipeline, the wheels would necessarily be of relatively small diameter, and frictional considerations require an extraordinary care in the manufacture of bearing surfaces to accommodate the loads on the small wheels. Moreover, the maintenance of wheels on capsules requires an extraordinary expenditure of time and materials to achieve suitable efficiency.
Whereas the present invention solves many problems existing in known materials handling or transportation systems, it solves particular problems in connection with pipeline capsule systems.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a novel, improved apparatus which minimizes or reduces the problems associated with prior art materials handling and transportation systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel, improved dynamic-compensating magnetic support which can adjust to variations in loading and changes in direction.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for magnetically supporting a pipeline capsule.
The limitations with respect to wheels as a supporting mechanism for capsules are not intended to be exhausted but rather are among many shortcomings which tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known apparatus. Other noteworthy limitations or problems may also exist; however, those noted above should be sufficient to demonstrate that apparatus for supporting a pipeline capsule appearing in the art have not been altogether satisfactory.
An apparatus for supporting a pipeline capsule according to a presently preferred embodiment of the invention intended to substantially accomplish the foregoing objects includes a magnet for producing an upward capsule-supporting force, a radial arm attached at one end to the magnet and attached at its other end to a capsule, and a force-adjusting mechanism for adjusting the magnitude of the upward capsule-supporting force in relation to a magnitude of a downward force on the capsule. Alternative embodiments of the present invention include, on the one hand, providing a magnetic flux cancellation mechanism for modifying the strength of the magnetic field supporting the capsule or, on the other hand, displacing the position of the magnet to reduce its upward acting component of force.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following detailed description of preferred alternative embodiments thereof in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numerals have been applied to like elements, in which: